User talk:Master Ceadeus 27
MH3U Re-release You know, since this is a fanon wiki, is it OK if I make a page about an MH3U re-release with the forgotten monsters from MHP3rd? PCAwesomeness (talk) 00:01, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply Thank you! Desire Sensors Sure, just give me your mostly used weapon and catchphrase. Drexzen (talk) 07:28, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello friend..... How have you been? I am looking forward to more of The Art of the Hunt. But thats not why I made this message. I made this message because I want you to check out my latest fan fiction project that will start after Monster Hunter EX: A new era (link on the name) is done. It is Monster Hunter Hurricurse, and it will have up to 10 installments, probally more as it is going to be an ongoing series. I made an introduction page for it here. Please chack it out.Gojira57 (talk) 17:33, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Just want to say thanks for helping out with the black sand badlands map, and if you need anything i would be happy to help. Nrex117 (talk) 04:02, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hide Videos JS Hey Cead, this script won't be allowed site-wide. It would be a personal-only script. Even though it is not currently adding a GUI element to the page(s), I have removed it from the site's JS file. Rappy 20:13, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Tell me why. :Oh, and how is "Chat Options" (an OPTIONAL, like this, if you didn't notice it TOGGLES), allowed, when this isn't?! Or, for that matter, any of the other sitewide scripts? LIKE BACKTOTOP BUTTON?! :Sorry, it just really angers me when Staff do something without telling me first. I'm one of the few active admins on any wiki I'm admin on, and no staff ever has the common courtesy to point out what's wrong, what I've done, or warn me, EVER. Next time, do. I'm getting sick and tired of not being alerted about ANY change to ANY wiki I'm on. I'm not that great an admin, I'm not paid, but even I have the common courtesy to alert users when they've done something wrong or when I have to make a major change. You can tell me why it's not allowed sitewide. :If you didn't notice, and I have a feeling you didn't, it TOGGLES. Which means if the user wants to remove videos from a page, they can. If they want to see them, they can. There's no problem here. None. It's not breaking the TOU as far as I am aware. So yeah. Be a dear, and do tell me why this script must be removed. Because currently, in my admin's opinion, it does not. Also, how is UserTags (which is many, many times bigger and does many, many times more things) allowed, but not a hide videos toggle?! In what dimension of logic does that make sense? > Master < > Message Wall:Master Ceadeus 27 | User talk:Master Ceadeus 27 }}|Ceadeus < 20:22, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Problem The chat is completely not loading or working.Can you check it out or fix it?Oh don't mind it worked.And you forgot to add the Artisan's Arena Category to the new arena:Yuki vs Relcia. From your old and good freind Dark Magala (talk) 16:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC)Darkness Just explaining... Hey Cead :) Just in case you were wondering why MH3-A new Age wasn't included in the Capcom Unity post is simply because this is a game is in development, and I'm not sure how Capcom may react to this. Hope you understand :) Your good pal, Imrik37 Fanon May I ask what the purpase of that "thing" is on our fanon page and why it was put there without any staff meeting? Just curious cause I thought our wiki is democratic .-. Some CSS work for you mind helping me a bit here? http://de.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css just add the same to our headboxes, thx In fact I am thinking of redoing the fanon wiki from a new point and thought of using the same layout as this wiki here http://wiki.wargaming.net/en/Main_Page , so now my question is mind helping me here a bit? ~ "I have no signature, that's my signature!" 13:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) yeah I've been busy lately but I'm trying to get back here, also sorry for not signing my post it's been a while since I've spoken outside of chat Autis21XT (talk) 03:23, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Our Friend Imrik Hi Cead.I talked with Imrik on facebook and he said he cant enter this wiki.Is this a problem with the wki or is just a problem with him?I hope that you check this problem. The Artisan Arena Hi Cead.I would like to make an artisan arena where I would pit your Fyrulosor (the monster not the guy in your Fanfiction) against my Vagron.Can you give me permission for using Fyrulosor and to take the job of creating artisan arenas? Reply Stop leaving unsigned messages! It is annoying and I'm tired of spending 2 extra minutes to find your talk page and reply, so from now on, when you don't sign a post, I'll just reply here. Secondly, I don't mind that battle, and you can make this one (but only this one.) However, I will review the descrips and if either character's being god-ified or if you're being biased in either of your descriptions, I will re-write them. Page for my monster: Fyrulosor 15:13, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply to your reply Ooops,I will remember to sign next time.Can you give me a link to the table you use to create arenas because I can't seem to find it and it is necessary for the arena?P.S.Don't worry,I won't show that one is better than the other or make my description based on one more than the other and I chose a fair pick since both don't have powers that is extremely effective on the other.Dark Magala (talk) 18:42, October 26, 2014 (UTC)The Assassin. :Very well. The template is at Template:Contest. Instructions are on the page. Update I have done the arena already but I need to improve its shape can you do so because I honestly don't know how.Ooops,I have done it in a page shape.Can you delete it so I can do it in a blog shape? Artisan's Arena I would like to do an Artisan's Arena but I'm not sure what monsters to use. Are you allowed to use monsters from the main series, or do they have to be fan-made?InfernyxFire (talk) 03:16, November 15, 2014 (UTC) More Artisan's Arena I would like to do an Artisan's Arena match that pits my Infernyx against the Deviljho of the main series. I would give unbiased descriptions for each monster. I would like to do this matchup because they are both very powerful monsters and they have fairly equal resistance to each other’s elemental attacks. Can you give me permission to create an Artisan's Arena and use these monsters in a matchup?InfernyxFire (talk) 04:48, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Video Delete Can you delete this video for me?Thanks.Dark Magala (talk) 13:39, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Deleted. 14:59, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Another Delete Could you also delete this blog because I have another one for the same purpose?Plus can you delete those two files also? An Idea I Had Hi Master Ceadeus! I just had this idea come to my mind and wanted to ask your thoughts about it. I was going to suggest that maybe each user can have their own category, based on the user's name, so they could keep each one of their creations separate more easily. I don't know if this would be a good idea but what do you think? BannedLagiacrus (talk) 02:58, January 9, 2015 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus :while that certainly isn't an inherently bad idea, I'll need to get seth's approval before making such a drastic change. I'll talk to him about it. 15:51, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Re-to Idea If I remember we had that idea once already but you denied it xD But sure, sounds good (•Setheo•) Hi. I have a few questions.... It's me, Gojira57, I have a few Questions. #Should I make a Category called "Gojira57", to go along with "Monster Hunter EX", or should I not? I don't want to do anything without you or Setheo's permission, like I did with the "Characters" Category that i got in trouble for, some time ago. #Can I use Yuki, the character I made for you, but of a slightly to totally different version? #Are we going to have a "Character" category anytime soon? I know for a fact that the official MH wiki has one for in game characters, so I think we need one as well, since, hopefully, it will keep people from making a category called Characters, like I did once, and got in trouble for. Its a much needed category IMO. Gojira57 (talk) 16:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Well, if you want to make a Gojira57 category, for all your works, you're completely free to. Just make sure all your works are in it. You don't have to go on a quest to find them all, but when you stumble upon one, add it. Yes, you can use Yuki, just make sure that they're not the same exact person. And finally, a category for Characters has been long debated. You see, very, very few people actually make character pages, making there little need for a category; however, if there WAS a category for it, maybe people would make more. Character pages are just naturally hard to build in a Monster Hunter Fanon site, because unlike monsters or places, they aren't expanded too heavily upon in Monster Hunter. That being said, any story character can and should have a page, if it's a major character. So on that one, there's a maybe. 17:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi Master Ceadus. I recently made a new class, and it's first monster. I call them the "Abberation Dragons". Feel free to check them out, and critique them. They are meant to be for Monster Hunter EX's new installment, or rather, an update. The monster I made in question was Necrodia. feel free to check it out, and critique it. I wanted to make it unique compared to other monsters in this wiki. If im being a nuisance, tell me, and I will try to limit my messages for a while. I don't really want to be a nuisance to anyone, but If I am, I am sorry. I await your response.... Gojira57 (talk) 15:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Another Delete Can you please delete this video and this picture: Dark Magala (talk) 18:48, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Problem with fanon wiki mainpage! Their seems to be a problem where this fanon wikis links to monster classes don't work properly sending users to an error page. Don't know if this has already been brought up but I thought I would let one of the admins know. anyways sorry for taking up your time. Nrex117 (talk) 01:47, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply Hmmmm...... Well, I guess It could happen, But the problem is that Hurricurse would have to find a reason to leave Revalius and into whatever region(s) yours takes place in. Right now, he is entering The Val Habar region to hunt Ssi-ruvi splinter groups, but will eventually have to do more than that in his mission. If he is to appear in your fan fic, It would be considered either in his "Future" or in between Monster Hunter Hurricurse 6: Operation Fusion (which has yet to be made), and the Monster Hunter: Legacy of Hurricurse series, which is more of his daughter, Serana's Story than his. The latter seems more likely to fit. Another problem that im sure you will get around is that Taka appears in your fan fic, and has amnesia, so Im sure Hurricurse will be shocked by this, and try to help Taka remember his past, even though Taka would not recognize him as a friend. I will let this be canon to my story line, but I will have to say that I have an idea on how a meeting between Hurricurse and Taka in your fan fic would go: Hurricurse: Wait a second! Taka? What are you doing in this region? Taka: Excuse me? Do I know you? Hurricurse: Are you saying you don't remember me? I'm Hurricurse, remember?" Taka: Hurricurse? Hurricurse: Man, Talk about blank with a capital B. Not even a Yian Garuga will crack this konchu's shell. Just a suggestion, but I will leave you to the dialogue. Gojira57 (talk) 19:11, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply I'm assuming that Hurricurse is not "Killed" by the tanji ten, but is "released" from the White gore magala form, right? This thing about being transformed forcefully by a magic aura sounds like some real Vodoo. Other than that, sounds like a plan. I would like to see what you willl do with Hurricurse in your story. Gojira57 (talk) 13:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Reply to... I have a headache, thanks alot! Good to hear. And I just started MHH3, so be sure to check it out, but I will probally do more this weekend. Also, Question on your opinion: Should Serana's story (Monster Hunter: Legacy of Hurricurse) be a musical, like how Cotton is doing to "MH:Metamorphosis"? I like the idea, but Im not sure how to do it. Gojira57 (talk) 17:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Another personal opinion to ask of you. I also plan on this theme being the "Ending Credits" Of the Monster hunter Hurricurse series when I finish the sixth installment. You can also use it as Hurricurse's theme in your fan fiction if you like. What do you think? *Endless possibilities Gojira57 (talk) 20:15, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to current reply Well I think the theme you chose was good for an ending credits theme, and I think "Fire and Rain" seems to be a good theme for the first episode, but thats just my opinion. you might want to ask others on their opinions though, since it will help you much better than just asking one person. Take it from me, I know from experience. Gojira57 (talk) 15:01, March 28, 2015 (UTC) A suggestion for The Art of the Hunt. Don't give up on a fan fiction because you have no aid, even if it was a group effort. Personally, I would love to see how you use Hurricurse in your story, Maybe as a reminder to the world of the magic that may still linger in the world. The magic would not be lost, just forgotten by most humans. (mind you that I would only consider such an event as an "Alternate reality" in the timeline, if you know what I mean, since my series stays close to Cotton's canon storyline, yet deviates from it a little.) I Would love to see Yuki's character develop a little more, to the point where she won't be as lonely as she was in the beginning. Ok, my turn. I made a blog recently, and I would love for you to check it out. Be sure to leave suggestions for the storyline if you would like to. If you want a spoiler, I will say something about the Semi-final installment's battle with Hurricurse against Goajiroth and "Dark Hurricurse". It will be something like in Spiderman 3, where venom makes a suggestion to Sandman to team up with each other against Spiderman, and uses Mary Jane as bait. The Dialogue would go something like this: Dark Hurricurse: Look Goajiroth, I want to kill Hurricurse, you want to kill Hurricurse, and if we work together, we will squish him like the insect he is! Interested? Goajiroth:.... Yes. And in this case, Naturally, they use Hurricurse's wife, Kisisa as the bait. Well what do you think? An suggestions? Im all ears! '''EDIT: '''Can I make a kind of blog based on your Artisan's arena known as "Goji's Arena"? Gojira57 (talk) 22:24, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply to your recent post..... I have read your new monster and commented on it, and I must say it is unique and interesting. Very well written IMO. Ok, my turn. I thank you for your compliment about my developing monsters, But I need a little more feedback on my own Final Boss for Monster Hunter EX: Appoc-Iblis. I am still working on it some more, cause it is probally one of the most unique final bosses on this wiki, and probally the best I ever made, again, IMO. Once I get writing fan fictions again, I will probally use it in the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series. I asked Setheo for his help on making a render, since Ukanlos Subspecies is absent for the time being, but, oh well. I guess I will ask Chaoarren next. Gojira57 (talk) 13:05, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Chat now :L •Setheo• 16:22, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Some Notes *Added a "How to ..:" guide list in the Content Navbar on the wiki. *You need to rework on the Rules we have n the wiki and make those official. *I'm working on the broken Pages. *We need to talk in chat, about some issues. •Setheo• 15:11, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Adoption I would like to adopt the Jinouga Rare Species page, but don't know if the page is free or not. I would like to know if the user is still there and if I can rework the page and{or maybe move it to the new fanon. Yours Rio the Rath 22:05, January 23, 2016 (UTC)